The Reactor Core is Melting
by worthlessvalor
Summary: A young orphaned boy lived in a small apartment with his two older siblings. One day he ran from his home, and as his life turned from bad to worse, he decided to erase it all back to the beginning. My own version of the song Meltdown.


_A shout. Another shout__. A Crash._

_A young boy shivered as he hugged his knees on the corner of the room._

_A man came blocking the light from the broken door._

_The boy looked up with teary eyes to the man. _

_The man stared back at the helpless child with a cold gaze._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Green orb jolted open in a second. Its owner woke up in the middle of a cold steel-walled room. One of his hands clutched on the neck of a man. His body drenched in red all over the place. His cold gaze seemed to be looking at a different time, clearly undisturbed by the sight of corpses around him. He looked back to the distant past.

He was an orphan. He lived with his two older siblings in a small apartment. His siblings had a quarrel once in a while, and as they did he could only cowered on the corner until they stopped on their own. The next day everything would return to normal. They would laugh at each other. But time passed and one time it had gone worse. He couldn't find laughter anymore.

So he ran. He ran without ever looking back, as far as he could until his legs buckled in exhaustion. Then an old man found him. He took the young boy to a huge tower in the middle of the town, the tower the boy learned in school as the power source of the whole town.

The old man put him in a cold cell. Once in a time he would be injected with something. Some other time he would find scars on his body when he woke up. Since then his whole days felt like a never ending torture. And as time passed the boy grew up to be a hollow shell of a man.

His whole life had been a failure. His existence was below necessary. But if an innocent boy like him had to suffer for a mistake he never did, than the world must have gone rotten. So in the least of his being, he would make the world anew. A wonderful world where everything was in their perfect place. A world without him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The man grabbed on the young boy's neck._

_The boy closed his eyes but he didn't put any attempt to escape from the death grip._

_Only a gentle breeze from the window accompanied them._

_The boy uttered a word from his dried up lips._

_The word overflowed like bubbles._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number 73 is escaping! Close all gates! Don't let him escape!"

A thunderous sound of footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the whole building. The flaming red haired man didn't wavered a bit; his steady footsteps seemed to be out of place. He rounded on a corner and was met by a group of people.

"Th—there he is! Shoot him down!"

The man stood on his ground against the showering bullets. The cold corridor filled with smoke as the soldiers shot him over and over without mercy. It finally came to a halt as the ammunition ran out.

"Did we get him?"

"Are you crazy? He's as good as death, if not trampled into dust."

They laughed at each other before one of them fell to the ground with his head out of place. A figure from their nightmare emerged from the thick smoke.

"You monster!"

A soldier tossed his now useless rifle and shot the redhead with his hand gun as his comrades fell one by one. The bullets hit the flesh in a clank, not injuring the man even a bit. He slumped to his knees as he was out of ammunition, staring at the green orb above him in fear. He threw his gun at the monster's face and gathered the rest of his courage to run, banging on the closed gates in a vain attempt to open it. The redhead approached him again in an instant. His eyepatch fell to reveal a gruesome scar on his left eye, making the frightened soldier cowered in more fears.

"N—no. G—get away. Get away from me!"

He gripped on the soldier's skull with his hand, bringing him up until his legs hovered over the ground.

"No! Please! S—spare me! I don't want to die! I don't wa—"

The sentence was cut by a sickening crack and a splash of blood. A few seconds later another group of soldiers came by. The red haired man looked over his shoulder to them with the same empty stare.

"You bastard! Die!"

He threw the corpse of his previous prey away as they proceeded to showered him with bullets. Stepping without hesitation, he wouldn't stop slaughtering anyone who stood on his path.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ruko flinched as a strange gust of wind blew from the tower in the middle of the town. Being a courier, the hermaphrodite had to go to many places that he/she just returned to his/her hometown from more than 5 years ago. He/she turned to face his/her partner and found that the wolf girl seemed to feel the same uneasiness as he/she could see her tail swayed restlessly beneath her long robe.

"Well, I believe the thick steel wall is nothing compare to your senses. Or is it?"

The wolf girl switched her gaze to her taller companion and growled dangerously at him/her.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

The hermaphrodite chuckled and ruffled her by her hood in response. The girl was clearly annoyed and attempted to bite on his/her hand, which he/she pulled away quickly.

"Do tell me, Miko."

Miko huffed and calmed herself down, biting on her favorite red apple all the while. Her wolf ears prickled beneath her hood.

"Restless footsteps. Gunpowder. Blood."

Ruko put his/her hand on his/her chin, deep in thought. Miko finished her apple and threw it to the hermaphrodite head, earning whimper. The taller of the two sighed as she was met by a mischievous gaze of his/her partner.

"It's been a public secret that the people working on the power plant of this hometown of mine are not maintaining the power source only."

The hermaphrodite paused to sit beside the wolf girl who stared curiously at him/her.

"They're making weapons for the military. Do you know what is used for power source in this town?"

Miko frowned in thought before finally shook her head in defeat. She couldn't pick any scent of coal or any possible fuel at all.

"It's an enormous source of power called nuclear. And the scientists working on that tower are restlessly researching on a way to make the strongest weapon using it."

Ruko paused again and switched his/her gaze to the sky.

"Back in the past, a lot of slaves and criminals were sent the tower, probably to do the dangerous parts. But since 10 years ago the whole things stop. I thought they had given up on the weapon."

Miko laughed loudly at her companion who dumbly stared at her. She wiped a tear off her eyes, unable to stop her laugh completely.

"Ruko, my blockhead companion, I couldn't believe you're that stupid you foolish drooling hermaphrodite!"

Ruko's face turned red in embarrassment as he/she pouted like a child. Miko patted his/her head playfully before stating her theory.

"What if I say that 10 years ago they have finished the first stage of their weapon. And those humans sent to the tower were not used as workers, but as their object of experiment. In short, they're making bio-weapon. And now that living monster they made is rampaging off."

Ruko's hetero chromatic eyes widened as his/her mind recalled on a certain figure from his/her past; a cross dressing little boy with red flaming hair. Miko ignored him/her and jumped off the stack of boxes she was sitting on.

"Whatever happens is none of our business. Let's leave this town as soon as we can."

The hermaphrodite patted the wolf girl and walked to a different direction, deeper to the center of the town. Miko gave him/her a dangerous growl as her pupils turned into slits.

"Where are you going, fool? The inn is this—"

"You go and warn everyone in the guild. I have to check on something."

With that the hermaphrodite marched on his/her feet and disappeared in the ocean of crowds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There. Now have a plenty rest until you recover."

"Thanks, doctor. Bye!"

The doctor, a young man with loose braided hair, waved at the boy in return with a smile.

"Always doing your job brilliantly."

A normal people would at least screamed in horror when someone suddenly stood behind them when the only door was right in front of them but the blue haired boy was already used to her sudden appearance. He only fixed his monocle and turned to her with a sweet smile.

"My, my, Teto-san. What brings you here today? I'm just about to close the clinic by now."

"Just paying a little visit."

She sat down on a random object she found as she watched the male turning the sign on the glass door from 'open' to 'close'. He sat back on his chair and stared worriedly at her uneasy expression. He sighed and rested his face on his palm.

"I'm sorry for my incapability to help."

"It's alright, it's not your problem anyway. I'm just happy that you still want to accept me. _Something_ like me."

The drill haired girl gritted her teeth as she said that, her fangs visible for the world to see. The boy gave her a sympathetic look.

"I swear that I'll find a way to turn you back human. I promise."

Teto relaxed her muscle and gave the bluenette a sad smile.

"Thank you, Taya."

Suddenly the chimera flinched and her gaze quickly darted to the tower in the center of the town. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her wild instinct took over.

"Taya. I want you leave the town as quick as you can. _Now_."

The boy sighed as he couldn't reject his friend's request. He reached over to his suitcase and started packing. He looked at her one more time and smiled.

"If you visit me another time, I promise I'll have a nice french bread for you."

Teto nodded quietly before leaving her friend. Her wild instinct told her to run with him but she fought them off, chasing on a slight vision she saw from her past.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The clock stopped.__ The television was put in a freeze._

_An unknown laughter echoed over and over like a broken tape. _

_The man covered his ears but the sound didn't stop._

_The whole scenery turned white._

_The boy stood facing him in the distance._

_The man offered his hand to the boy._

_And the boy took it. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sir, number 73 is unstoppable! He is tearing us one by one like a mere chopstick!"

An old man on the other side of the screen slammed his fists in frustration to his desk.

"Grrr, don't let him get into the main chamber! Fine, I'll do something. Tell me his position!"

"He's—"

The screen suddenly turned static. The steel walls slammed by an enormous strength right after, revealing a red haired man on the other side. Some of his skin was peeled off, his half-metal-half-human flesh was exposed. The old man backed off slowly while fixing his eyes on the monster he created.

"Well, long time no see, my boy. Do you miss me so much?"

The said man ignored the old man question and approached him slowly, his eye still void of emotion. The old man finally reached his destination and pushed on a red button. A bunch of metallic cables surged of the steel wall and floor around the room, attempting to trapped the red haired man as he dashed for the old man on the other end of the room.

The redhead was put in a halt as the cables stuck themselves into his flesh. The old man laughed maniacally as he coughed up some blood, the monster's arm emerged from the flesh of his torso.

"I won't…let them take…my creation…away without payment. Those stinking military…won't ever find…any use…of me or my monster!"

The green orb was filled with anger as he tore the old man's flesh with his bare hands. He threw the corpse in rage and it hit the wall with a sickening crack. The broken glasses worn by the greedy scientist reflected the havoc created by his monstrous creation, his dead body smiled at his handiwork in a crazed satisfaction.

The tantrum was stopped in an instant by an unbearable pain that surged all over the redhead body; the cables seemed to suck up his source of life back to the nuclear reactor. He could feel his body slowly going weak. With a bit of energy left he reached for the keyboard on the steel desk, quickly typing on it. Suddenly the screen came back to life with a beeping red color and a set of numbers. The speaker emitted a broken robotic voice.

_Self destruction confirmed. Counting down from 10 minutes._

The redhead chuckled and rested his figure on the dead scientist's chair. He would wait here, on the center and the top of everything, for the world of his dream to come true.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The __boy stood alone in the empty room._

_Only the silent darkness of the night greeted him._

_The boy clutched his head in agony and fell to his knees._

_He__ screamed loudly._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ruko spun on his/her heels and rounded on a corner. He/she jumped over staircases he/she found with his/her long legs. Suddenly a person bumped on him/her until they both fell down the stony staircase. Ruko groaned and held his/her bleeding head that hit the ground due to their impact.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you—"

The other person stopped mid sentence and got off hastily from the hermaphrodite. Ruko raised a brow at the behavior but as his/her vision fully returned, he/she couldn't help but turned his/her gaze away from the other as well.

"What are you doing here? Don't you suppose to be out there somewhere far from here?"

Ruko got up with a sigh, he/she swayed a bit as dizziness struck from his/her still bleeding wound. The hermaphrodite looked at his/her once adopted sister, eyeing her up and down.

"You're still in that state, huh?"

The chimera gritted her teeth and punched the hermaphrodite on the face, grabbing the taller figure by his/her collar, putting them to eye level.

"Yeah? So what? Laugh! Laugh at my pathetic stitched together figure! Isn't that what you have been doing all this time? Laughing at the pitiful me behind my back?"

She panted heavily as she finished her rant. The hermaphrodite sighed.

"Was that all you wanted to say?"

Teto was taken aback by his/her reaction and growled in anger. She started to pummel on the hermaphrodite face, blood splattering here and there as she did so. She turned her gaze downcast as she finally finished her fit of rage.

"Have you let out everything?"

Teto glared dangerously back at the hermaphrodite's battered face. She about to hit him/her again but stopped as Ruko let out something that made her heart crunched.

"I'm sorry. I thought by traveling around I can find a way to cure you, but I return to you with empty hands. I'm really sorry, Teto."

The drill haired girl slumped to her knees, tears fell from her eyes silently. Ruko hesitated at first but decided to pat her gently and she buried her face on the material of his/her clothes in return, hiccuping as she cried louder. She should've known that what they said was a lie; that Ruko would never laugh at her misery. She should've never shouted at her adopted sibling like that. And now as everything hit her she felt like tearing herself apart. Ruko whispered to her as her cry started to calm down.

"You could feel it too, right? It's him, our beloved little brother. It was our fault that he suffered like that. Now it is our responsibility to rescue him from his never ending sorrow."

The hermaphrodite tried to stand but he/she wavered on his/her feet and cursed as he/she leaned on a nearby wall for support. Teto quickly brushed away her tears, her guilt replaced with determination. She flung the hermaphrodite's arm over her shoulder and helped him/her up.

"We'll end this together."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The redhead closed his eye as the only sound he could hear now was his breathing and the constant countdown from the computer. A minute left and then everything would be erased back to a new beginning. His trance was interrupted as he heard steady footsteps slowly approaching from the broken wall. His one eye widened in surprise against the sight before him.

Two figures emerged from the shadow, one with red hair tied on twin drills, one with raven black hair with blue streak on its left side. And moreover, they smiled. They smiled at him with warm smiles he had longed for the past 10 years. He tried to walk up to them but he couldn't feel his whole body anymore. And so, as his last attempt, he smiled back at them.

The clock finally reached its long awaited zero, and the scene before it quickly engulfed in a beautiful white light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The boy stared at the two figures in front of him._

_They reached for him and hugged him gently._

_The boy felt like melting under their touch._

_He nuzzled deeper to the warmth._

"_Welcome home, Ritsu."_

* * *

><p>Wow, this is just like the longest one-shot I ever made! *stares in disbelief*<p>

*coughs*Anyway, this is my own version of the song. I'm planning on making the PV of it too, well, someday... *laughs*

The song was already on youtube though, if you want to see how Ritsu looks like in this fic. Search for the deep sounding version of the song, that one is mine.

Enjoy the story! And review! XDDD


End file.
